The Reason
by Beffy-Boop
Summary: Short SongFic of Ron and Hermione. It's set when Ron walks out on Hermione and Harry in DH, so there's DH spoilers. To the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. Enjoy  RHr, R&R please! D


A/N: I've had this idea in my head for ages now, I just had to write it! It's so much more interesting than Uni homework anyway! D I hope you like it, I'm actually rather proud of it! It's to the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. ENJOY and R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter )

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Ron ran. He ran as fast as he could. Tears streamed down his face but he knew there was no turning back now. The damage had been done, he could not return, not after what he had said. 'What does it matter?' He thought sadly, 'They wont care, they'll be better off without me... She'll be better off without me... She doesn't want me, she wants _him_' Tears seemed to fall more freely at that thought, something he thought wasn't possible. A feeling of hatred pulsed through Ron's body, he had never felt this way about Harry before, never wanted to physically hurt him like he did now. He had stolen the one thing that really meant anything to him on this stupid quest.

He could hear someone calling for him. A sweet, heavenly voice was ringing through the forest through which he raced. He slowed slightly as the sound called for him again. For one fleeting moment he though she cared, thought she wanted him back with her, but how was that possible? She had chosen him, after all.

"RON!" There it was again. He slowed to a walk. He was way ahead, she would not catch up to him for a while. She didn't need him there; he was such a useless burden.

I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is you

He thought he had become a better person. He had wanted to show Hermione that he had grown up, he was no longer the immature, stubborn little boy he had once been. He thought that in doing so, she would fall for him, love him the way he had always wanted her to, but obviously he was wrong. He would never compare to Harry. No one would prefer him over Harry.

"RON!" He thought he could hear a tinge of sadness in the voice now. But he must have been imagining it, hearing what he desperately wanted to hear. He continued to walk, kicking stones and leave out of his way.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Ron walked at crawling pace now, thinking of all the times he had hurt Hermione. They were the reasons she didn't like him the way he wanted her to. He had hurt her so many times.

Their first year at Hogwarts had been somewhat of a disaster to start out. He had been so heartless, never once had he apologised for what he had done. He never meant to make her cry after charms that time, he had just been jealous because she could do the spell so much better than he could. But it seemed that if the terrible ordeal with the troll had not occurred, if he had not saved her life, they may not have become friends.

Then there was fourth year. Well by now everyone knows he was only angry with Hermione and Krum because he had wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball. He had felt so guilty about the feud the day after; he had never wanted to see Hermione like that again. But of course he had then done the same thing with Lavender Brown in their sixth year. She had refused to talk to him for months, and he wasn't even sure what he had done. Ron was the happiest he had ever been when they became friends again, like nothing could ever go wrong again.

He had never meant to hurt Hermione in any way, but now, it seemed it had all been for nothing.

_I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you._

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"Ron!" He froze. That voice had the power to make him lose all sense. She was right behind him now, she could hear her feet hitting the ground as she ran after him. Breathing heavily, she stopped feet from him. "Ron... What are you doing? You don't mean any of it! It's just the horcrux! It affects you so badly!"

Ron wiped his face, trying to cover up his tears before turning around slightly, still staring stubbornly at the ground, refusing to look her in her beautiful chocolate eyes. He knew that if he did, he would melt, she would take control over him

"I didn't mean any of it 'Mione, all the things I ever did to hurt you," Ron had come to himself slightly. But still, there was that nagging thought 'She chose Harry, not you'.

"Ron..."

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said sincerely. He turned to her, giving in to his want to look at her perfect face. It, like his, was stained with tears. Seeing her in this state was breaking his heart. He looked at the ground again, turning back to face away from her.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

"I love you, Hermione." He turned on his heels, and was gone, vanished without a trace into the dark night.

"Ron! Ron! RON!" But it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Awww... This makes me sad... Poor Hermione ( Anyway, I hope you liked it! R&R please! D 


End file.
